


Beginnings

by Shachaai



Series: Vampire AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Childhood, Other, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most terrifying of hunters can have a quiet beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The short ‘start’ of Arthur’s backstory in this AU.

Arthur Kirkland does not play very well with others – mostly, as he so hotly defends when brought about for yet _another_ scolding from one of the nuns or the Mother Superior, because others do not play very well with _him._

He has a point. At six it’s quite obvious that he’s an _odd_ boy, not like most of the other children of the little French orphanage, squirreling himself away up trees and down holes and in forgotten cupboards to read or draw by himself. He attends classes like the rest, excels effortlessly and goes on to devour whatever books or pamphlets he can either find by himself, or charm out of the nuns or visitors to the orphanage with his wide green eyes. His vocabulary – in French, English and pig Latin – exceeds the standard for his age, and his imagination exceeds even _that;_ Arthur can spin stories that leave everyone entranced – but the others shun him for it when he insists his tales of faeries and goblins are true. He rages at them for that, loses his temper when the others call him names and lashes out before running away to his room to cry. The younger nuns call him the ‘raindrop child’ – so often cloudy and overcast, prone to tears when picked on. Fond of nature, of the green things outside and their rambles in the French countryside, trekking back inside with mud up his legs and twigs in his hair.

And every year, once a year, the orphanage receives an _extremely_ large donation on his behalf – for his health, upkeep and interests, and the orphanage that houses him. It’s always anonymous, but always addressed with the same looping hand – the same writing in the letter left with Arthur and a bagful of coins on the orphanage’s doorstep, just over five years ago. The note hadn’t contained much: Arthur’s name and birthday, the name of the British town he’d apparently been born in, and a warning.

_ Vampires took his Family, and They would’ve happily taken Him too. Check your Wards. _

The orphanage checks their wards. _Religiously_. And they keep the boy, however odd he might be.

Arthur grows up.


End file.
